


I stole/borrowed your cat

by Masterless



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: AU, Alec stole Chairman Meow, M/M, Pre-Slash, everything is awesome, mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wakes up one day find that someone has stolen his precious Chairman Meow. He can't stay mad, though, when he finds out who did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stole/borrowed your cat

When Magnus woke up, hungover and hungry, he found a note neatly folded on his bedside table. Groaning, he sat up, rubbed his sleep crusted eyes, and grabbed it. It took several tries for Magnus to read the note, but he eventually got it. The handwriting was neat and loopy, but bold and sure of itself. 

Whoever wrote this is really fancy, Magnus thought. Or just has too much time on their hands and hoards calligraphy books. 

Magnus snorted at his own joke. He couldn't really understand what the note was saying at first, but it clicked after reading the note a few times.

“I will return your cat, I saw a mouse in my apartment last night, your door was unlocked, it seemed really practical. -Alec.”

Magnus looked around his bedroom to find that, indeed, his cat was not there. Groaning again, Magnus dragged himself out of bed, put on semi decent clothes, had a small breakfast of slightly burnt toast, and chugged down three aspirin and a coffee. He sighed, grabbed his keys, locked his front door, and went to the apartment next to his to try first. He knocked gently on the door, the again a little harder.

The door opened to reveal a small girl, maybe seven. “Hello?”

Magnus, who towered over the little girl, bent at the knees and waist to be at her level. “Hi! Is your mommy home?”

“No, she's dead.”

Magnus’ smile froze on his face. “Oh. Is your daddy home?”

“Yes.” She stared at him, then asked, “What's on your face?”

Magnus straightened up, running a hand over his face. Finding nothing, he pulled out his phone and checked in the camera. “Oh!” He laughed a little, bending back down t talk to the girl. “It's glitter!”

“Dad!” the girl hollered, making Magnus cringe and stand up again. “There's a glittery man at the door for you!”

There was a confused huff, and soon a big burly man was padding his way to the door. 

“How do you do this morning, sir?” Magnus asked, still slightly towering over the man.

“Who’re you?” he asked.

Oh-kay, Magnus though. Bluntness must run in the family. “I'm Magnus, your neighbour.” He held out a hand to shake, the man just looked at him in confused disgust. “You wouldn't happen to be called Alec would you?”

“No.”

“Then I will be on my way.” Magnus smiled politely and was on his way when the man stopped him.

“He lives across from you. Weird kid.”

Magnus turned to say thanks, but the door closed with a sharp snap.

Well, at least I know where this Alec guy lives now, Magnus though.

Magnus knocked not too gently on the door in front of his, his temper rising. This guy had stolen his cat! Damn right Magnus was going to get mad!  
The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking blond man, who rubbed a hand over his naked stomach.  
Show off, Magnus though. Honestly, the guy just oozed self confidence and attitude. Yes, he was muscular, and yes, he had a pretty face, but Magnus couldn't help not liking the look of him.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I should think so.” Magnus crossed his arms and tried to look menacing, but this man was several inches taller than Magnus. “I would like my cat back.”

The man just stared at him. “What?”

“My cat,” Magnus repeated. “Which you stole. Give him back.”

The blond sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, mumbling, “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Then, turning to look into the apartment, yelled, “Alec!” over his shoulder.

A muffled, “what?” came back.

“Come here!”

There was a silence, then the soft shuffling of feet brought the most deliciously beautiful man that Magnus had ever seen to the door. 

“What, Jace?” this new man snapped at the blond.  
Magnus had to stop himself from drooling. The man in front of him was a perfect specimen. He was a head taller than Magnus, taller than the blond one, too. Clear, bright hazel eyes, sharp cheekbones, soft black hair, strong jaw. He, too, was shirtless, and Magnus thanked every god he could think of. His strong chest was dusted with a covering of dark hair, leading down to the perfect V of this man's enticing slim hips. Magnus desperately wished he would someday get to see where that V went.

“Did you steal the cranky mans’ cat?” Jace, the blond, was asking.

Alec looked over at Magnus, who quickly rearranged his face to that of an unamused onlooker. The bright hazel eyes did an up and down of Magnus, and then looked back at Jace. “I left a note,” he said weakly.

“Alec!” Jace exclaimed. “Just because we saw a mouse doesn't mean that you can go stealing people's pets! He's probably gonna call the police on us!”

“No, no!” Magnus quickly reassured. “I won't do that. Just…” His eyes washed over Alec again, and he smiled winningly. “Just give me back my cat.”

Alec watched this new man as Jace thanked him. His spiked up hair was crushed on one side, meaning he probably slept with his hair like that. Magnus hadn't been in the apartment when Alec took the cat, which meant he got in late. He was still covered in glitter, the liner around his eyes slightly smudged. Alec though it was cute.  
He noticed that the warmth in those dark coffee eyes faded when Magnus directed his eyes at Jace.

“Mm-hmm,” Magnus was saying. “Just give me back my cat and I won't call the cops.”

Jace nodded. 

Magnus sighed, looking from one tall man to the other, waiting. Magnus liked the feeling of Alec’s eyes on him, but really did want to get back to sleep.

Alec seemed to jump a little, then said, “Would you like to come and get him?”

Magnus smiled brightly and brushed past Jace, following Alec deeper into the apartment. Architecturally, it was exactly the same as Magnus’, but it had a well worn feel to it. The furniture was homely, the rugs soft and obviously well used. There were photos of various people all around the walls, sisters and brothers and friends, it seemed.

“Family?” Magnus asked of one, a stern looking man and a stern looking woman, but with a dazzlingly beautiful young woman and an adorable little boy.

“Yeah, that's my mom and dad, my sister Izzy and… My brother Max…”

Magnus noted the sadness in his voice, but decided not to ask just yet. He also noticed that the blond guy wasn't in the family picture.

“He’s in here,” Alec said, pushing into a bedroom.

Magnus had to remind himself why he was there. The bedroom was warm and cozy looking, with a large two person bed that just screamed comfort dominating the middle. Shakespeare and Ibsen and Chekhov plays were scattered around the room, well loved if the yellowing pages were anything to go by. Magnus breathed in the comforting smell of sandalwood and decided he liked this guy.

He pointed to the bed. “You and your boyfriend must have a lot of fun in that.”

“What?” Alec was confused, but soon realized who Magnus must be talking about. “Who, Jace? No, he's my brother! My parents took him in when I was twelve, we’re brothers.”

“Oh.” Magnus tried to hide his pleasure. He sat on the corner of the bed and smiled up at Alec. “Is that spot still open then?”

“What?” Alec asked again.

“Is that spot still open than?” Magnus was pointing at the less used looking side of the bed.

Alec blushed furiously and sat down a little forcefully next to Magnus. “What do you mean?”

Magnus chuckled. “Are you single?”

“Oh!” Alec looked relieved, then blushed furiously again. “Yeah… How'd you know I was gay?”

“Oh, it was more of a hope than anything,” Magnus said breezily.

There was a yowl and a crash from outside the door.

“Alec!” Jace yelled. “This cat is killing me!”

Magnus was up and out of the room to the scene of the crime in a flash. He plucked his small kitten up from its position of defense in front of Jace and held it to his chest. 

“Was the big bad man scaring you, Chairman?” he baby talked. “Well then let me take you home and give you a nice big treat.”

“I'm the bad guy?” Jace nearly screamed. “Look what it did to me!” He held up his arm and showed off an impressive set of claw marks. He was bleeding, quite a bit too, but Magnus shrugged.

“You scared him. He doesn't like you.”

Alec was next to Magnus now, his finger held out for the small cat to sniff. The cat sniffed, purred, and rubbed his face against Alec’s finger. 

“He likes me,” Alec said a little smugly to Jace.

“Good,” Magnus said. “I don't date anyone who my cat doesn't like. Come over to mine at seven. I know a great Ethiopian place.”

As Magnus left the apartment, he heard Jace sputter and then ask, “How did you get a date out of this?”

Back in his own apartment, Magnus set his little kitty down and went to his room, taking out his phone to call the restaurant. He had dinner plans to make.


End file.
